


No, That's Not What-

by Grumpinni



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sniperscout - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni/pseuds/Grumpinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tried pushing the Sniper off, but he wasn’t going to budge. He was honestly too weak at the moment to even do much of anything, given his exhausted state. ‘Well. This is it. This is the end. How I’m going to die. This is the end of me.’ Scout thought as he struggled to properly get air into his lungs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, That's Not What-

**Author's Note:**

> I've been awake since midnight and it's now currently 9:30am as this work is getting posted.

Scout was lying down on the small bed in the Sniper’s camper-van. He was on his stomach, arms crossed as his head was resting on them. He yawed, watching the Sniper as he cleaned his knife. He must’ve dozed off for a minute or two, because when he opened his eyes again, Sniper was working on his rifle. Cleaning out the barrel and letting out a small quiet hum he usually did when cleaning his weapons. The radio was turned on, Scout noticed as well as he let out another yawn. Not sure when that happened.

“Hey, Snipes, how long was I out for?” Scout asked softly and moved to lie on his back so he could easily stretch his arms and legs. The marksman looked up at him and thought for a second.  
“I’d say a good hour or so.” He replied and continued working on cleaning his rifle, “Ended up havin’ a one way conversation with myself for a moment. ‘Til I realised you’d been snoozin’.” Sniper chuckled and decided maybe it was time to put the rifle away. He could work on his SMG, but, he’ll save that for another time. It’s not like it’s regularly getting used anyways.

All Scout could do was nod. He was still pretty groggy, and he, surprisingly, wasn’t much of a talker when he just woke up from naps or in general. He could hardly think straight, let alone get his mouth to cooperate with his brain to make coherent sentences.  
“Want some coffee love?” Sniper asked as he looked back up at Scout once his rifle was neatly put away for the weekend. Scout just nodded again. Sniper knew he wasn’t much to talk. And he was totally okay with that. Sometimes the kid was just too much of a talker for his liking. 

Sniper set about making a pot of coffee. He’d have to go to town sometime later or tomorrow to get some more grounds, he noticed.  
“Wanna go into town tonight?” He asked and looked over his shoulder. “Almost outta grounds, rather have some before I’m completely out.”  
Scout shook his head, “‘Morrow?” He asked and turned his head to look at Sniper. He looked so exhausted. It was kind of a weird sight for the runner to seem so exhausted.  
“Of course mate.” Sniper grinned and finished making the coffee, now just time for the damn thing to brew. 

Sniper sat back down at the table, letting out a quiet sigh as he grabbed a magazine. He didn’t have many to really read from, mostly either hunting ones or just random ones he’d end up getting from the scout when he got a new comic issue (“I dunno why they keep givin’ me these damn magazines but they gotta quit it before I write a pretty strongly worded letter.”). Sniper smiled at the fond memory and opened up the magazine to a page he had dog eared. 

He must’ve been only reading for five or so minutes before he heard a soft whine come from the smaller boy. He wanted to finish the article before looking up. Someone clearly doesn’t actually know what an Australian outback trip is. The bloke hasn’t even mentioned one poisonous animal! Not one!! He looked up though, when he heard it again, but this time louder. The kid was trying to get his attention apparently. 

As he looked up, Scout was lying on his side towards him. His arms were stretched out and he was making grabbing motions with his hands. Sniper sighed and dog eared the page he was on again.  
“Use your words, roo. I don’t speak in whines an’ hand motions.” He said and set the magazine down to give Scout his full attention.  
“Cuddles.” Scout said quietly. His voice was still rough with sleep even though he had been awake for possibly 15 minutes now? Sniper sighed and took off his hat. His glasses long gone and replaced with these weird reading-like glasses. Staring through a scope for a majority of the day wasn’t exactly good for your eyesight. Looking through a scope while wearing tinted glasses probably wasn’t helping him either. He didn’t wear the glasses much, only when he was cleaning his guns, driving, or reading. He didn’t need them for anything else really. 

He rose from his seat and stretched a bit himself. He could feel his bones pop and he let out a slight groan, “Alright love, I’m comin’.” He mumbled and moved towards the loft. Sniper stood in front of Scout for a moment. He gave Scout a quick peck before climbing up onto the bed. 

Sniper had this wicked grin on his face, and Scout looked confused. He wasn’t sure what Sniper had planned but it probably wasn’t good. It usually wasn’t when he had that look on his face. The taller was hunched over Scout given the height from the bed to the ceiling of the camper wasn’t much room at all. He looked down at Scout’s legs and rubbed up the runner’s calves.  
“‘M not in the mood right now Snipes. Just cuddles.” He mumbled and made grabby hands at his boyfriend again.  
“Not my intention, roo.” Sniper mumbled and spread Scout’s legs so he could easily fit between them. Then, in the most uncaring way, he fell down onto Scout with most of his weight. Given it wasn’t all that much to the Scout, but it was enough to knock some wind out of him. A small “oof” left the Scout as Sniper fell into him. He wasn’t expecting that at all. 

 

He tried pushing the Sniper off, but he wasn’t going to budge. He was honestly too weak at the moment to even do much of anything, given his exhausted state. ‘Well. This is it. This is the end. How I’m going to die. This is the end of me.’ Scout thought as he struggled to properly get air into his lungs. Sniper chuckled and moved off to the side and bringing Scout with him.  
“Your coffee’s gonna get burnt if you leave it too long.” Sniper hummed as Scout nuzzled into his neck, too tired to be properly mad at the other man.  
“It’ll be fine for a few more minutes.” Scout mumbled and sighed. Breathing in the natural musk Sniper seemed to possess, mixed with deodorant and soap and probably a bit of cologne but he wasn’t too sure. 

The coffee would be okay for another few minutes. Probably. Scout closed his eyes again, taking in another deep sigh and relaxing into the warmth of his partner. It was just gonna be a few more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Scout didn't wake up again so Sniper just drank the pot of coffee. Like hell he's gonna let that go to waste.


End file.
